For a moment
by Miss Just
Summary: - Obrigado, Hikaru - agradeci num murmúrio." One-shot. Kaoru's POV.


**N.A.:** Esta fic contém um pequenino - grande - spoiler do capítulo 53 do manga de Ouran H.S.H.C.

**Música utilizada:** "I don't want to miss a thing" - Aerosmith

* * *

_**For a moment**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

O som da tua respiração era calmo e regular, quase contido, como se soubesses que eu me encontrava a teu lado e não desejasses incomodar o meu sono. Inspiravas lentamente, permitindo que o teu peito levantasse suavemente, deixando uma ponta do lençol escorregar pela tua pele pálida, para expirar logo em seguida, da mesma forma contida e ritmada, fazendo o teu peito baixar e, de certa forma, dando a toda aquela sequência natural uma beleza delicada.

Era cativante observar-te enquanto dormias, ouvir a tua respiração, tentar encontrar uma ínfima alteração na tua face. Algo que nos distinguisse, que nos mostrasse sermos dois corpos distintos e não a continuação do mesmo, como desejámos ser durante anos. Um só. Mas o meu corpo parecia terminar onde o teu começava. E o teu parecia terminar onde o meu começava. Mostrando-nos que era apenas uma ilusão, a nossa mísera esperança. Nós, que sempre fomos apenas um.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

Mas já não éramos o mesmo, éramos, Hikaru? Não, eu sabia que não. Nunca fomos, apenas nos iludíamos com isso. E como eu gostava dessa ilusão. Parecia que tudo era mais fácil enquanto éramos únicos no nosso mundo. Um mundo onde mais ninguém conseguia entrar, onde apenas nós existíamos, onde eu seria eternamente teu, enquanto tu serias eternamente meu. Só que as coisas mudaram. E mudaram tão subtilmente que eu mal me tinha apercebido disso.

Respiraste profundamente e viraste-te de frente para mim, ainda completamente imerso num sono imperturbável. Sorriste. E eu sorri contigo, inconscientemente, como um espelho teria feito. Suspirei lentamente, passando delicadamente os olhos por cada uma das tuas sardas, identificando quais eram reflexos das minhas e quais ousavam em distinguir-nos. Voltaste a sorrir com se soubesses o que eu fazia, como se soubesses que gostava de poder mudar todas as tuas pequenas sardas que não correspondiam às minhas, ou as minhas que não correspondiam às tuas. Tu sorriste e eu, mais uma vez, sorri também.

_While you're far away and dreaming_

Percebi, pela forma como te abraçavas ao travesseiro, que sonhavas. Logo desejei saber onde te encontravas. Era num local bom? Tinha sol e praia? Ou neve numa perfeita montanha? E, principalmente, estavas só? Ou eu estaria contigo, como sempre? Juntos... até em sonhos. Eu adorava saber e senti ciúmes por não poder descobrir. Ciúmes de um sonho, por não o partilhares comigo, por ser algo que, mesmo tão puro, te afastava de mim. Ou sonharias tu comigo? Deixando o teu subconsciente levar-nos de novo ao nosso mundo, onde era apenas _nós_ e nunca _tu e eu_ ou _eu e tu_.

Poderia dizer que sinto a falta de sermos apenas um? Seria justo contigo afirmar que me devias pertencer, apenas a mim? Que tenho real medo desse novo mundo que nos abriu as portas e que, por vezes, faria de tudo para as fechar e te ter só para mim? Sim, Hikaru, seria injusto prender-te a um corpo que não mais é teu. Por isso, não me importava e ficava assim, deitado na tua cama, madrugada fora, a observar cada novo movimento enquanto dormias. Enquanto não davas pela minha presença.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

E eram largas horas em que tu dormias sem saber que eu estava a teu lado, _como sempre_, a apreciar o doce som da tua respiração, a contar as sardas do teu rosto, a espelhar o teu sorriso na minha face. Era algo que eu não me importava de fazer para o resto da vida. Algo que me deixava realmente feliz, ignorando o dia-a-dia e apenas ficar assim, a teu lado, sentindo o teu cheiro, e a ver-te dormir.

E era tão maravilhoso, tão único, quando deixavas escapar o meu nome por entre os teus lábios. Pois eu sabia que, naquele momento, eu estava contigo, onde quer que tu estivesses. E tu estavas a pensar a mim, a sonhar comigo e, sem saber, a fazeres-me muito feliz.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Levantei a mão, delicadamente, e passei-a pelos fios de cabelos que te cobriam levemente os olhos. Fios negros como o carvão, tingidos de propósito para nos diferenciar, para nos manter separados, para nos recordar constantemente que já não éramos apenas um. Assim era possível qualquer pessoa distinguir-nos, colocar-se entre nós, entrar para o nosso mundo.

Mas não naquele momento. Não durante a noite em que eu ficava tão perto de ti, _como fazíamos antes_, em que eu podia sentir o teu calor, em que eu podia acariciar os teus cabelos, como se ainda fossemos um. E, era também durante a noite que eu me sentia confiante e satisfeito e que, mesmo não sabendo onde te encontravas em sonhos, o sorriso que me davas sempre que dos teus lábios escapava o meu nome era suficiente para eu saber ali, a teu lado, na tua cama, era onde eu me podia perder para sempre, pois sabia que estarias comigo.

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

E o dia começou a chegar, Hikaru, e começou a ser hora de eu regressar ao meu quarto. Lentamente, deixei que o meu corpo de levantasse da tua cama, ainda com algum custo, e afastei-me de ti. Continuavas a dormir tão profundamente como no momento em que entrei no quarto, horas antes.

- Obrigado, Hikaru - agradeci num murmúrio, enquanto deixava o cómodo e fechava a porta atrás de mim. - Obrigado por, mesmo sem saberes, me proporcionares este momento.

* * *

**N.A.: **Mais um surto do meu cérebro louco e insanamente problemático. Nem acredito qe escrevi isto em dez minutos... xD

Reviews, please.

_Just_


End file.
